With the development of communication technologies, a communication terminal can access a network in more and more manners. However, in view of general classification, the manners may still be classified into two types: cable access and wireless access.
For a cable access technology, a terminal generally adopts an RJ45 interface to access an optical fiber transmission network; while for a wireless access technology, a terminal may access a network through a wireless local area network, or access a network through a wireless wide area network.
Certainly, the wireless access manner and the cable access manner may be exchangeable according to actual needs. For example, a wireless router is a conversion and routing apparatus between an optical fiber access network and a wireless local area network; and a Wi-FI (wireless fidelity) wireless modem router is a conversion and routing apparatus between a wireless local area network and a wireless wide area network.
However, due to technical limitations, there is always a great difference by comparing a bandwidth of the wireless wide area network with that of the optical fiber access network; and the optical fiber access network fails to support a mobility requirement of an access device because a geographical location of an access environment is relatively fixed. An access routing device, which supports accessing the optical fiber access network or the wireless wide area network upward and serves as an access hotspot of the wireless local area network downward at the same time, also exists. However, a size of the device is often too large, so that the device is not suitable to carry.
Another solution is that a user carries a charger and a network interface conversion device at the same time, and uses them with an access route device as required. However, according to this solution, a user needs to carry multiple peripherals, and plug in or remove them frequently in use, which is not convenient.